


religion's in your lips

by patrickbrewer



Series: Drabbles [48]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/patrickbrewer
Summary: “That sounds like a thinly-veiled threat. Are you planning on blackmailing me?”Patrick brushes their noses together slowly, his smile growing as he replies, “I don’t need to. I already have you.”





	religion's in your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue prompts: “Wow, you look...amazing.” + “That was kind of hot.”

“Wow, you look...amazing,” Patrick says, sliding his elbows forward across the counter as David enters the store. His eyes scan his husband’s body as he gets closer, taking in his newly-purchased leather sweater and tight white jeans before meeting his eyes. David’s mouth twists to one side, shoulders shimmying slightly as he reaches the counter, and Patrick smirks. 

He’s never been one to hide his attraction, and today is no exception. 

“Thank you,” David says, leaning in to give him a quick kiss before teasing, “I love the shade of blue you chose today.”

“You can make fun of me all you want, but I’ll never forget when you told me how much you loved the way this particular shirt fit around my arms that time you were drunk in Elmdale.”

David narrows his eyes, leaning over so that his own elbows are resting on the counter. Their faces are only inches apart once he settles in, and Patrick smiles.

“That sounds like a thinly-veiled threat. Are you planning on blackmailing me?” 

Patrick brushes their noses together slowly, his smile growing as he replies, “I don’t need to. I already have you.” 

David groans into their second kiss of the morning, encouraging the sappiness, but he’s quickly quieted when Patrick tilts his head and swipes his tongue along his bottom lip. Patrick can’t be sure, but he thinks he feels a slight shiver run across his husband’s skin, and his knees feel a little weak at the thought of making it happen again. Just as he’s starting to lose himself in the luxury that is kissing David Rose, the door bell chimes, signalling the arrival of a customer. 

“Hey guys, are you still selling that ‘tea’ that Jocelyn and I–” a familiar and usually unwelcome voice fills the store and Patrick pulls back, looking past David with a clenched jaw as Roland continues, “ugh, get a _room_.”

“You know what? We’re closed,” Patrick says, moving around the counter. “Come back tomorrow.”

“But the sign-” 

“Was an oversight,” Patrick says, practically pushing Roland out the door. “Sorry. Nice seeing you.” 

He shuts the door behind him and turns the sign and the lock, ensuring no one else will interrupt. 

“That was kind of hot,” David says, voice low and much closer than Patrick was expecting. 

He turns to see darkened eyes– which immediately land on his lips– and he lets out a long breath.

“Come on,” he says, grabbing David’s hand and pulling him into the back room, barely remembering to pull the curtain shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr and twitter @ patrickbrewcr!


End file.
